bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Panic on Bathyos
Panic on Bathyos is the sixteenth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 19, 2000, and is the thirty-first episode in production. Synopsis Smugglers are interrupting the mining operation of crystals on the watery planet of Bathyos. The crystals are needed for crystallic fusion and Bathyos has the galaxy's largest supply. Team Lightyear is called in to investigate, which angers some Bathyosians who have formed a group called BAAB, or Bathyosians Against Air Breathers. Meanwhile, Buzz needs to work with the Chief of Security, officer Panchax, to help take down the group. Plot Several human workers on Bathyos are collecting crystals for crystallic fusion in one of the mines. One worker notices his suit's mechanical arm is not pulling off the crystals on the wall, and when he tries to pull, the mechanical arm breaks off, causing the crystals to explode into a chain reaction. The workers avoid several falling boulders until Team Lightyear appears and stops the falling debris by shooting them while Booster smashes some of them. XR catches a big boulder with a strong net while the rest of the team seals the cracks in the cave. The workers are thankful for their action and resume their duty. Booster admires the beauty of the crystals but Buzz reminds him of the smuggling problem that recently has occurred. Booster mishears it as "snuggling" due to lack of affection, but Mira corrects him and says that Buzz said "smuggling". On their way, Mira spots a shark-like Bathyosian and almost shoots him with her laser when Buzz pins her down. The Bathyosian introduces himself as Minister Gularis, leader of the Bathyosian council. Mira sheepishly realizes that she almost shot a dignitary and is nervous on her deed. Gularis is grateful that they took care of the recent problem in the cave and asks them to follow him. He shows them the part of the cave, where most of the thefts have occurred and assures them that the chief of security, Panchax, will meet them soon and leaves. Suddenly, a lobster-like excavator suddenly turns on and charges at the team and almost kills a worker when Booster grabs it from behind while Mira rescues the worker. But Booster loses his grip on the excavator. Buzz swims in, gets into the controls of the excavator and tries to stop it while disabling its drill, only to find out that the excavator has been sabotaged. He soon orders the team to make a rock slide by firing at the ceiling above and letting boulders force the excavator down as he gets out of it. As it stops, an angry Panchax appears and shouts that the excavator was an expensive machine. Buzz then points out that if it was so expensive he shouldn't have let it get sabotaged. Panchax then asks if it's one of their Zurg problems wrapped up. Buzz responds that Panchax doesn't know what he's talking about, but Panchax tells them to stay out of his way. Mira then remarks that Panchax is a bit tense, but Buzz is suspicious and tells Mira to go with XR to check on Panchax while he and Booster go to find the culprit, starting with Gularis. Meanwhile, a group of Bathyosians calling themselves Bathyosians Against Air Breathers, or BAAB for short, starts a discussion about eliminating air breathers from their planet. Their mastermind turns out to be none other than Minister Gularis. He announces that the time has come to put their plan into action. Some of the members think he means a feeding frenzy, but Gularis corrects that the air breathers have taken enough crystals and that it is time for the Bathyosians to fight back. He then scolds a barracuda-like Bathyosian named Blackfin, who is the one responsible for the excavator's sabotage, for losing the Space Rangers. Blackfin begs for forgiveness and is about to speak when the doorbell rings. Gularis hears it and tells everyone to leave but stops them when they try to leave through the door, since the rangers are present and has them hide in a treasure chest. Gularis answers the door to greet Buzz and Booster there and asks them what he can do for them, and Buzz answers that somebody sabotaged the excavator and that it was intended to attack him and the team. Gularis pretends to be shocked and asks if they have a suspect. Buzz tells him that it's Panchax while Gularis nearly slips up but plays along with it to mislead Buzz and further goads his thinking. Mira and XR are following Panchax and nearly lose track of him in a kelp field. They try to follow him but are distracted by a whale and get in the field while Panchax (who was aware of the ranger's pursuit) expresses annoyance with them before leaving. Buzz and Booster investigate the area inhabited by air breathers living on the planet. They don't find anything noteworthy from the locals until what appears to be a weather simulator goes off. However, the citizens explain that there was never such a thing, with the rangers realizing a bomb went off and the dome is cracking. Unable to use their current suits to fly there, Buzz has Booster throw him so he can fix the cracks. Buzz fixes a few cracks but finds that he can't fix them all and Booster has to keep the rails from collapsing. Buzz soon uses the dome's lantern to seal the cracks and Booster catches him after he falls from the light burning his cable. Seeing as how they are getting close, Booster and Buzz scope out the cavern and find its secret entrance. They spot Panchax confronting Gularis and believe they caught him in the act. Panchax states he caught Gularis but Buzz and Booster intervene, though Panchax explains the truth but it isn't believed until Gularis' followers arrive, armed with their weapons. Buzz learns the truth, as he expresses annoyance with himself on not seeing it while Gularis, Panchax, and Booster support this. Buzz and Booster are captured, though Buzz is confident backup will come. At that moment, Mira and XR are still trapped and complain about the situation, but they are freed with the help of the whale. He reveals that Panchax knew of their acts and had him monitor them. Mira realizes Panchax is a good guy, while the whale tells her the real bad guy is Gularis. Mira is shocked to learn this and wants to notify Buzz. In the caverns, a captured Buzz and Booster apologize for Buzz's mistake while the detained Panchax is annoyed they had thwarted his attempts to stop Gularis' plan. Gularis then gloats on his success and states he will send a Hydro-bomb (a weapon capable of converting all the oxygen on a world to water) to another planet to turn it into another Bathyos. He also reveals the drill Buzz and Booster are tied to will drill through Panchax and cause the crystal he's on to explode, destroying the area. Buzz questions the missile's target, with Gularis stating that it's Capital Planet. Gularis activates the drill and Panchax is worried until the rangers break free and destroy the drill before untying him. However, they are pinned down by Gularis' followers but Mira and XR come to the rescue with the whale. Buzz and Panchax resolve to put aside their differences and stop their common foe. Leaving his team to fight, Buzz and Panchax go after Gularis' ship and manage to sneak on before the ship leaves the planet. Gularis is notified and sends his minions after them but Panchax holds them off, while Buzz tries to deactivate the missile before Gularis sends it into space along with Buzz. Panchax stays behind and defeats Gularis' men before he fights the corrupt dignitary and overcomes his tricks. Buzz is notified by Mira (who helped the team defeat Gularis' men) on how the missile can't be deactivated. With this, Buzz resolves to change the targeting method and sends the device elsewhere. Though the crisis is diverted, Buzz faces crashing into Capital Planet before Panchax comes to his aid. Buzz asks what happened, and Panchax states he beat Gularis, who was arrested and is now in the brig. Panchax saves Buzz from crashing by bringing him onto the ship. Buzz thanks Panchax on the help and offers a place in Star Command, as the latter states he'll keep it in mind. Panchax asks where he sent the missile and Buzz states he sent it to another area. It is revealed Buzz sent the missile to Zurg's planet, and the latter, aware of who caused his empire to be flooded, curses Buzz. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Minister Gularis *Panchax *Evil Emperor Zurg *Blackfin *Whale Quotes * Panchax: "What in the name of Aunt Fanny's fluke is going on here?!" * Buzz: "I'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command." * Panchax: "I know who you are! I'm Panchax, chief of security and that was a very expensive machine you wrecked!" * Buzz: "If it was so expensive, perhaps you shouldn't have let it be sabotaged." * Zurg: "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" Trivia * Buzz's scuba suit has the same logo as his Toy Story counterpart with the Saturn ring on. Errors *In one scene, Gularis' teeth change size so they look similar to the teeth of a Great White Shark. Voice Actors *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Harvey Korman as Minister Gularis *Dawn Lewis as Mary *Larry Miller as XR *Brian Doyle-Murray as Panchax *Kevin Michael Richardson as Blackfin, Harv and Whale *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear Production Details Under construction. Category:Episodes